


The Works of Sadism

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobic Language, Killing, M/M, Murder Kink, Non-Graphic Violence, Shooting, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a gloomy day Erwin Smith receives a phone call from a mysterious man who claims to have abducted his wife and kids. In order for the man to not kill them Erwin must kill whoever the he wants him to. </p><p>No matter how much he doesn’t want to do it, there’s no way out. </p><p>He’s being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Works of Sadism

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't get over chapter 84. 
> 
> I'm still fucking sad. Goddamnit.

It was just another morning when I awoke. The sheets were piled up by my side and the pillow was pushed to the floor. Being the restless sleeper I took the mess as nothing new, while I might have been fine with it I was sure my wife wouldn’t be. After all, she isn’t the one to tolerate uncleanliness.

I turned to my side and opened my eyes, expecting my wife to be there.

But for some reason, she wasn’t.

Of course, I wasn’t concerned. Marie is an early riser.

And we had established that she’d be the one to take our son to school this week. So it was nothing out of the ordinary.

I sat out of bed and stretched out my arms over my head. It would be logical for me to make my bed first but I felt awfully hungry.

The bed can wait.

After standing up and putting on my slippers I made my way towards the kitchen.

As I walked out of the room I took the time to appreciate our painting.

We aren’t the richest family, so there’s no way in hell we would ever buy some sort of expensive painting. Luckily Marie is somewhat of a good artist, and she is very creative. While her art is somewhat creepy I find it quite beautiful.

I started dating Marie when I was twenty-three and proposed when I was twenty-seven.

During our relationship we’ve had some fights but they really weren’t that severe.

Since the birth of our child our relationship improved quite a lot. Armin’s birth was one of the most happiest days of my life. He’s a really smart kid, has the best grades in class.

I’m really proud of him.

While opening the fridge I heard a loud ringing noise coming from the living room.

“Who the heck would call now? Jeez.” I said as I closed the fridge and went to the phone.

We moved out of our house two months ago and cut ties with most of our friends so it surprised me that someone would call. I’ve made only three friends but all of them know that we take Armin to school at this time so it wouldn’t make sense as to why they would call.

Nonetheless I picked up the phone and said a tired ‘Hello’ into the speaker.

Suddenly, a somewhat deep voice that I most definitely did not recognize said to me:

“His name was false but his words were true. This is how I want it to begin. Do you like it?”

“Beginning of what?”

‘He must have gotten the wrong number by accident but I was still intrigued. Maybe he’s some sort of writer?’

“Your modesty is nice, but it’s fake. Whatever. Let’s push the story forward.”

“What?”

“Someone wants to say hello to you.”

A shuffling noise could be heard for a moment, later proceeded by the cry of a young child and a woman.

Wait. Those voices sound familiar.

“If you wish, I could send you a finger or two?”

“Armin?! Marie?! Is that you?!”

“Would you stop asking question you know the answers to? It would save us a considerable amount of time. Oh, excuse my manners,.. I’m Levi.”

‘Levi? I don’t know anyone by the name of Levi! How the fuck does he even know me? How did he get my number? How the fuck did he abduct my wife and child?!?’

“You’re dead.” No matter how scared I was, I was fucking infuriated.

“Good, great. You’re starting to say what I want to hear. Keep that going. Don’t lose it. That’s right, you are capable of murdering someone.”

What the hell is wrong with this guy?

“Do you want money?”

“Don’t be ridiculous… Listen now. Do you want your wife and son back?”

“What kind of question is that? Yes!”

“Well then, roll up your sleeves. Because your hands will get messy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I want you to kill a couple people for me.”

“Who?”

“Don’t worry. They won’t be mourned by the nation. Trust me. You see, when I dropped by to get Marie and Armin, I planted some eyes at your place. Look up.”

“What?”

When I looked up, initially I saw nothing. When my eyes drifted off to the corner of the room I was met with a small white camera staring directly at me.

I moved slightly to the right, it followed me. The blank lens directing itself at me no matter where I moved.

“I’m following your every move, so don’t try to play some shitty tricks on me. Oh yeah, have you checked your oven lately?”

I sprinted into the kitchen and towards my oven, only to find it turned on with a pot of boiling water on it. By it’s side was some kind of herbal tea.

“If you get thirsty have some, it’s my favorite.”

“What do you want me to do?” By this time I was getting slightly irritated, I just want my family back. I don’t want some random guy to watch me and make me tea while torturing the people I love.

“Take a little walk. I want to show you something.”

I left the tea where it sat, not wanting to touch it, and started to walk towards another camera in the corner of the room.

“Colder.”

‘Huh? Are we playing ‘hot and cold’ now? What a fucking child.’

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. If I had to do this I might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

“Cold.”

I went near the bedroom door and waited for a response.

“Warm.”  
As I stepped into the bedroom I looked up. 

Another camera.

How long was this guy in here? Why didn’t I wake up?

When I find out who he is I’ll rip his fucking tongue out of his mouth. That fucking bastard.

I then slowly approached the bed.

“Warmer.”

I climbed on top of the bed and looked under the sheets in hopes of finding something. To no surprise, I found exactly nothing. And so I walked to the bedside drawer.

“Steaming hot.”

I looked at it, there was a book sitting on top of it. I was reading that yesterday morning. But maybe there’s something inside it.

I took the book, opened it and started shaking it. Suddenly, a small piece of paper fell out and onto the ground.

“Bingo.”

While bending down and looking at it the first thing I saw was a topless woman with photoshopped stars covering her nipples. Beside the girl was a number and some sort of price.

“Listen carefully, Erwin Smith .I want you to call up a hooker.”

“How do you know my name?!”

“That’s not important.”

“Any… specific one?”

“Your call. If you wish, she can look similar to Marie. Or not at all. It’s not the point. You’re not going to have it anyway.”

“And how do I kill her?”

“There we go. I like your attitude. Here’s the plan: when the girl arrives, you lock up in the toilet and tell the girl to brush her teeth in the bathroom.”

“Brush her teeth? What for?”

“There’s a toothbrush there. It’s head is filled with an explosive charge. Not a big one, but if you put it in your mouth it will blow your brains out. I guarantee it will work. Call up the hooker.”

‘Did he hang up?’

‘I guess I have to call now.’

I look at the card and read the number while walking out of the bathroom. When I get to the phone, I dial the numbers and wait for an answer.

“Hello?” A woman’s voice says. To be honest she’s sounds like a smoker. And she sounds very uninterested , I guess she doesn’t like her job that much.

“Would you like to schedule a meeting with a girl?”

“Yes.”

She then sighs and says: “One hour is a hundred euro. Half an hour is seventy euro. Do you have a certain type of girl on your mind?”

“Doesn’t matter. The first available.”

“We don’t really have ‘the first available’. Our girls are all premium class. I suggest Angelina. 5’5, long blond hair, blue eyes. 34-25-32.”

“Excellent.”

“What time would you like to schedule?”

“Is there any travel cost?”

“Fifty euro. You want the girl for one hour?”

‘Should I do the whole night? That would give me more time to dispose of the body. But then that would be suspicious. One hour should be fine.’

“One hour’s fine.”

“The price is 150 euro. You’ll have to pay in advance. What time would you like her to arrive?”

“As soon as possible. My address is Via Trovatora 25.”

“Got it, have fun.”

She then hangs up.

While waiting I went to get dressed. There’s no way I’ll just walk out dresses so awfully.

After changing my clothes I sat on the bed and waited.

‘That Levi guy is insane, I need to find some sort of way to escape. But if I leave he’ll kill my family. I guess I really have no choice in what happens now, I just have to follow his orders.’

A knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts.

“Here we go.”

Well, time to get this over with.


End file.
